Conventionally, printing is available as a technique of forming a plurality of independent conductive portions on circuit substrates, etc. However, in this case, it is impossible to assemble electric circuit elements such as capacitors in and attach the same to the conductive portions by electric welding (resistance welding).
Therefore, in a case of forming a plurality of independent conductive portions in which electric welding is able to be carried out in order to assemble electric circuit elements such as capacitors, and attach the same on a circuit substrate, a worker has manually disposed a conductive material (electric line) which forms the respective conductive portions.
However, with such a manual disposing by a worker as described above, the production efficiency thereof is not good. Furthermore, it is not favorable in view of saving space if a device having a plurality of independent conductive portions is thick.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide a conductive portion device in which a plurality of independent conductive portions can be efficiently formed and which is able to attempt to save space.
Furthermore, it is preferable that the above-mentioned conductive portion device is incorporated at an appointed place with respect to a material to be assembled such as a circuit substrate.
It is, accordingly, another object of the invention to provide a conductive portion device which is able to be easily assembled and incorporated at an appointed plate with respect to a material to be assembled such as a circuit substrate.
Furthermore, when manufacturing the above-mentioned conductive portion device, in a case where a worker manually disposes a plurality of independent conductive materials (electric lines), it is difficult to dispose the respective conductive materials with an appropriate positional relationship among them. For example, in a case where the respective conductive materials are disposed very adjacent thereto, it is difficult to dispose the conductive materials so that the clearance thereof is set as per appointed.
Therefore, it is still another object of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing a conductive portion device, by which a plurality of independent conductive materials are easily disposed with an appointed positional relationship.
Still furthermore, it is a further object of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing a conductive portion device, which is able to easily produce conductive portion devices which can be assembled in and attached to a material to be assembled such as a circuit substrate in a well positioned state, in the above-mentioned manufacturing method.